When watching a 360-degree video on a UE or other mobile device or hand-held display, there are several ways to control which portion of the video a user watches. The user can control the video navigation by using the gyroscope, accelerometer, or compass in mobile device to turn the video. The user can also control the video navigation by dragging the screen to move the view of the video, or by using physical hardware buttons to rotate the direction user is watching at from inside of the 360-degree video. In many 360-degree video applications, the user has no way of knowing where in the 360-degree video they are when moving around with touch. There is also no way to jump to different positions, requiring a lot more “flicking” on the screen to get the 360-degree video to move around.